<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not A Spark In Sight by xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058703">Not A Spark In Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/pseuds/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx'>xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is A Mixtape [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne is getting there, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gilbert is 10/10 already head over heels, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Shirbert, still set sometime in season 3 though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/pseuds/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky, but there’s only you and I— and we’ve got no shot…”</p><p>OR</p><p>Gilbert and Anne pretend to be positively smitten with one another in order to spare Anne from the unwanted advances of one, Charlie Sloane. [part of a series, but can definitely be read as a stand alone!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is A Mixtape [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not A Spark In Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!</p><p>I’m back with more Anne and Gilbert fluff for you to sink your teeth into because apparently I just can’t stay away! This story is part of a series along with my previous story ("To Know What It Would Feel Like")-- you can definitely read both as separate entities though as they don't build off of one another.</p><p>The idea is that each story in the series will correlate to a different song I would put on a Shirbert-inspired mixtape if I were making one.</p><p>Title (and one small scene in particular) for this story is inspired by "A Lovely Night" off of the 'La La Land' soundtrack. </p><p>Happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The take notice board was all fun and games— that is until Anne found herself the recipient of some rather unwanted attention.</p><p>In fact, if the blasted thing hadn’t have burnt to a crisp along with the rest of their beloved school house, Anne would have had half a mind to rip the board down and burn it herself. She suspected she would have enjoyed seeing it go up in flames, although she wasn’t quite sure it would do her any good to burn the board now. Burning it in the present wouldn’t have stopped the Charlie Sloane of the past from deciding to make his intentions known. And it certainly wouldn’t have stopped him from continuing to make advances weeks after Anne had feigned interest.</p><p>She could dodge the boy just fine in Avonlea where she knew all of the best places to hide in the woods that lay between Green Gables and school. It was a bit harder to hide now that she and the rest of her schoolmates found themselves on a rare visit to Charlottetown, however.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Stacey had taken it upon herself to take her Queen’s students into town so they could sit for their entrance exams, with plans to show them around the campus after in an effort to give them a better idea of what was in store for them should they be accepted.</p><p>When Aunt Josephine had learned of the class trip, she’d readily offered up lodging for Anne, Diana and the rest of their classmates, insisting they stay the night at Beachwood to celebrate completing exams. Their stay even serendipitously aligned with one of Aunt Josephine’s elaborate soirees which made the whole trip all the more exciting.</p><p>With entrance exams firmly behind them, Anne, like the rest of her friends, was having a marvelous time at the lavish party— so much so, that for one glorious moment, she completely forgot about the fact that she’d spent the better part of their trip trying to avoid Charlie Sloane as he attempted to sit by her on the train, in the examination room, at the coffee shop where they’d stopped to recharge…it seemed as if no matter where Anne turned, there he was, hoping to whittle her resolve down into reciprocating his feelings.</p><p>And so it was that Anne found herself quickly downing the glass of currant wine Diana had swiped for them before pushing the empty cup back into her bosom friend’s hand. Up until this point, Anne had been certain that she’d be able to go unnoticed among the throng of party guests, but Charlie had spotted her nevertheless and was making beeline straight towards where she and Diana were currently standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Diana— I’ve got to go!” Anne said apologetically. “Charlie’s spotted me again and you <em>know</em> I’ve been trying to shake him all day— he just doesn’t know when to quit!”</p><p>Diana looked back, quickly spotting Charlie, who’d been deterred momentarily from his mission to reach Anne by a fairly persistent server who kept offering him hors d’oeuvres from a shiny silver platter.</p><p>“Best get a move on, Anne— I don’t know how long that server can hold him!” Diana whispered.</p><p>Anne didn’t need to be told twice. She was off at once, eyes scanning the room for somewhere she could hide— and quickly.</p><p>And just when she thought she might have to forgo hidingand face the music after all, she spotted it— the hint of a small alcove in the far corner of the room peeking out from behind a muslin curtain.</p><p>Anne made expert work of weaving in and out of the crowd, feeling especially grateful that her small, lithe frame allowed her to squeeze between partygoers without causing much of a stir. A sense of relief washed over her as she made it to her hiding spot. She wasted no time in slipping through the small partition before pulling the curtain shut quickly.</p><p>The muslin fabric was sheer enough that she could still make out the party guests milling around the ballroom if she looked hard enough, and Anne heaved a sigh of relief as she spied Charlie, who drew close but didn’t pay much attention to where she was currently concealed.</p><p>“Who are we hiding from?” A voice from behind her whispered.</p><p>“Gilbert!” She gasped, hand clutching at her chest, before swatting hard at his arm closest to her. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”</p><p>“I wasn’t <em>sneaking</em>!” Gilbert said defensively. “In fact, I seem to recall that I was here first…?”</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t have snuck in here if I’d have <em>known</em> that,” Anne bristled. “If you’ll just give me a minute, I’ll be out of your way in no time…”</p><p>“It’s alright— you can stay,” said Gilbert from where he was leaning against the wall furthest away from her. “I don’t mind the company.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Anne said, hesitantly as she moved to lean against the wall across from him.</p><p>The space felt much smaller now that Anne was aware of the fact that she wasn’t the only person hiding here— there was barely enough room for two, though a grand window that almost reached the ceiling helped give the alcove the appearance of being more spacious than it actually was. Anne almost forgot Gilbert was there for a moment as she got caught up in admiring the lush green landscape that lay just beyond the glass paneling.</p><p>Gilbert cleared his throat as though reminding Anne of his presence.</p><p>“You know, if Billy’s bothering you again you <em>can</em> tell me,” said Gilbert.</p><p>“What, so you two can have another excuse to use each other as punching bags?” Anne scoffed.</p><p>“Heard about that, did you?” Gilbert replied ruefully.</p><p>“If you didn’t want it getting out you shouldn’t have done it in front of so many people,” she scolded. "Then again, you shouldn’t have done it at all to begin with.”</p><p>"He deserved it" Gilbert grumbled.</p><p>“Yes well that might be so, but I won't have you using me as excuse to get yourself all scraped and bruised up,” Anne said, stiffly. “I can handle Billy Andrews just fine on my own."</p><p>"So it's <em>not</em> Billy you're hiding from?" Asked Gilbert, clearly too curious to drop the subject.</p><p>“No…” Anne said, hesitating for a moment before confessing. “It’s Charlie.”</p><p>“Charlie <em>Sloane</em>?" Echoed Gilbert.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>! He's been unbearable ever since he posted on that damned take notice board!" Anne bemoaned. "He's acting as though just because he's gone out of his way to make his feelings known it means he and I are a done deal-- of course, I don't expect to have many marriage prospects in my life because, I mean— well, <em>look at me</em>!”</p><p>She gestured at herself as she said the last bit, and Gilbert allowed his eyes the luxury of tracing their way from Anne’s glorious red hair all the way down to where her lilac dress grazed the floor. His eyebrows knotted in confusion— Anne was <em>anything</em> but plain. But even if she were, he knew that with all her smarts and cleverness, he’d still think her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.</p><p>"But it's <em>my</em> life!" Anne exclaimed, her words pulling Gilbert from his own thoughts. "Don't I <em>still </em>get a say— even if the boys <em>aren’t </em>lining up out the door to court me?”</p><p>"Of course," he said readily.</p><p>"<em>OF COURSE</em>!” Anne echoed. “But <em>not </em>if you ask Charlie Sloane who, apparently, is under the impression that he's entitled to my affections now that he’s <em>taken notice</em>. I've <em>tried </em>to turn him down as plainly as possible, but he just won't take no for an answer!"</p><p>"Won't take no for an answer?" Gilbert repeated, voice going dangerously low. "Anne, do you mean to say he's making improper advances on you? Because if he is..."</p><p>"What?! Oh god no!" Anne said cutting him off quickly. "I just don't want to <em>dance</em> with him— and he keeps trying to corner me into it. I'm afraid if he's successful he's liable to start planning our wedding tomorrow."</p><p>"Anne Shirley-Cuthbert <em>Sloane</em>..." Gilbert snickered.</p><p>Anne raised a threatening eyebrow at him, as though daring Gilbert to continue.</p><p>"Doesn't quite roll off the tongue, does it?" he said finally.</p><p>"What about you?" Anne asked then, turning the focus on him. "Why are you hiding out back here instead of enjoying the party?"</p><p>"Guess I don't feel much like dancing," said Gilbert. "There's no one <em>out there</em> I'd want to ask anyway...."</p><p>Anne pegged him with a peculiar look, studying him for a moment before opening her mouth to say something.</p><p>"Hey, I think Charlie's disappeared into the other room,” said Gilbert, cutting her off. “Now’s your chance to make a getaway."</p><p>"Oh.... thanks," said Anne lamely. “Well…I hope you have a good night, Gilbert.”</p><p>And with one last look, Anne slipped out of the alcove and back into the throng of guests.</p><p>Anne felt a bit disoriented as she rejoined the bustle of the party, eyes adjusting to the lights and sounds after having left the safety of Gilbert's company. She set off with intentions to find Diana and the rest of her friends, but didn’t make it far before she heard someone calling her name. She wished almost instantly that she hadn’t stopped and turned around for there, in front of her, stood the boy she’d been trying so desperately to avoid all day.</p><p>"Anne! I’ve been looking all over for you!"</p><p>“Well, you found me!” She said, a little too exuberantly in her anxiousness to figure out a way to extricate herself from the conversation as fast as possible.</p><p>"You left your dance card at the punch table,” Charlie said, holding up the small booklet. “But don't worry— you won't be needing it.”</p><p>"I won't...?" She asked faintly, noticing that while Charlie was in fact holding her dance card <em>out</em>, he wasn’t actually doing so with the intention of handing it <em>back</em>.</p><p>“I think you’ll find you’ll have no need for another dance partner this evening,” he replied smugly.</p><p>Anne’s eyes narrowed in anger at Charlie’s presumptuousness, thoroughly prepared to tell him exactly where she thought he could stick that smug expression of his. She didn’t get the chance though. Gilbert materialized at her side as if by magic and his surprise appearance rendered her momentarily speechless.</p><p>“There you are, Carrots!” said Gilbert, beaming down at her. “I come bearing bad news. Turns out they’re out of raspberry cordial— I know, I couldn’t believe it either, but I hope you’re not too disappointed.”</p><p>He stepped in front of Anne then— just enough to block most of her from the view of a very irritated looking Charlie, but not enough so that the other boy couldn’t see Gilbert reaching out to carefully tuck a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. Anne stood frozen, staring up at Gilbert with wide eyes, skin burning in all the spots his fingers had grazed on the side of her face just moments before. She shot him a questioning look that Gilbert did not answer with words.</p><p>There was, however, no question about the message he was conveying with his eyes:<em> Play along…</em></p><p>“Well, I’ll survive,” Anne said, unable to tear her eyes away from his.</p><p><em>Play along, huh? Game on. </em>Anne thought, taking a step closer as she smiled brightly up at him.</p><p>Gilbert’s eyes twinkled like two twin topaz stones, pleased that Anne understood where he was going with all of this. For her part, Anne hoped she could rise to the challenge and sell the lie well enough for it to be believable…</p><p>“Oh! Charlie! I didn’t see you there buddy,” said Gilbert, turning back when the other boy cleared his throat curtly. “Thanks for keeping my girl company while she waited.”</p><p>Gilbert put his arm around her then and Anne tucked herself into his side, trying not to think too hard about how perfectly she fit against him.</p><p>“Oh…” said Charlie, clearly not missing Gilbert’s use of the word <em>my</em>. “I didn’t know you’d taken interest, Blythe— I didn’t see you post…”</p><p>“Well, Gil isn’t exactly the <em>take notice</em> kind of guy,” Anne interjected.</p><p>“<em>Gil</em> isn’t, is he?” echoed Charlie ruefully, eyes trained on Gilbert’s arm as it moved to wrap possessively around Anne’s waist.</p><p>“That’s right— he’d much rather make his intentions known in a ways <em>far more</em> romantical than posting on some silly old board,” Anne sighed, resting a hand on Gilbert’s chest. “Isn’t that right, Gil?”</p><p>“Quite right, Anne-girl,” Gilbert murmured, lifting Anne’s hand from where it was resting on his chest so he could drop a kiss to her knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Anne giggled involuntarily, feeling lightheaded as a flush of heat rose in her cheeks.</p><p><em>That currant wine must be hitting me harder than I realized… </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie said something then that Anne didn’t catch, but his stiff voice was enough to break her from the trance she’d found herself trapped in.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse us— I believe Anne mentioned she wanted to get some air,” Gilbert said suddenly.</p><p>“Yes! it’s such a lovely night for a stroll,” added Anne.</p><p>“B-but your dance card!” sputtered Charlie.</p><p>“Oh, you can keep that,” she said, waving it away. “As you said yourself, I won’t have any need of it.”</p><p>And with that, Gilbert whisked her away toward the opposite end of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Anne waited until she was sure they were far enough away from Charlie to disentangle her arm from his.</p><p>“Before you say anything, I know you’ve got this thing about saving yourself, but I was only trying to help—“ started Gilbert, hoping that laying out his defense argument early might spare him from Anne's wrath.</p><p>"Gilbert-- it's ok-- I'm not mad," said Anne cutting him off.</p><p>"You're not?" Gilbert asked.</p><p>"No-- actually…I wanted to thank you. I think you've successfully achieved what I've been trying and failing to do for days, which is make Charlie see that he's been fighting a losing battle."</p><p>"Glad I could help then," said Gilbert, standing a bit straighter. "So, Miss Shirley-Cuthbert, got any other dragons that need slaying while I'm at it?"</p><p>"Don't start that again, Gil-- and just when we were finally starting to get along," Anne teased. There was no malice in her voice, but Gilbert could tell she was serious about telling him to drop the whole knight-in-shining-armor thing. "I think I'll go back to slaying my own dragons, thank you very much."</p><p>"Suit yourself,” he shrugged. “But if you change your mind…”</p><p>"I won't..." Anne promised. "But if I do, you'll be the first to know.”</p><p>Gilbert nodded, pleased with Anne's answer for now.</p><p>"Well...I guess I'll go track Diana and the girls down then..." Anne said.</p><p>"WAIT!" Gilbert blurted out just as Anne was turning to go.</p><p>“Yes…?”</p><p>"Maybe we could still take that stroll outside if you want?" said Gilbert, a hand coming up to ruffle the hair at the nape of his neck. "It might even be for the best, you know, just in case Charlie's still waiting in the wings for you to come to your senses about him."</p><p>"In his dreams!" scoffed Anne. "You do make a good point though..."</p><p>"Shall we then?" Gilbert asked, offering her his arm once again.</p><p>She thought for a moment, before hesitantly looping her arm back through his, allowing Gilbert to lead the way outside.</p><p>The sun had dipped considerably in the time since Anne had stood staring at the window while hidden away in the alcove. And as Gilbert walked them out onto Aunt Josephine’s expansive terrace, Anne found herself wonderstruck by the beauty of the world around her. All that remained of the daylight now was a blazing slice of gold and pink hanging low on the horizon, bleeding up into the beginnings of an inky night sky.</p><p> </p><p><em>It is a rather lovely night for a stroll, </em>Anne thought as she marveled at the spectacular sunset before her.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Terrible view isn't it?" said Gilbert playfully, stopping when they reached the terrace railing.</p><p>"Absolutely awful," quipped Anne. “Too bad it's wasted on us," she added, gesturing at the horizon before them.</p><p>"Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Well, sunsets in general are sort of rooted in bittersweet romance aren't they?” She replied, leaning against the railing.</p><p>"Are you trying to say that our evening stroll has all the makings for one of those tragical romances you're always on about?” He asked, mischief lighting in his eyes.</p><p>“Yes..." Anne said softly, causing Gilbert’s brows to rise toward his hairline.</p><p>"I mean it <em>would</em>-- for some other two people,” Anne replied quickly, walking back her declaration. “But—but <em>not </em>for you and me, of course.”</p><p>“Why not?” He asked.</p><p>“Well because<em> I</em> don’t…<em>we</em> don’t…”</p><p>“It’s <em>fine</em>, Anne. I get it— I’m not your type— you’ve made that abundantly clear in the past,” said Gilbert, his jaw clenching.</p><p>“Well, I’m not <em>your</em> type either so what difference does it make?” Anne shot back.</p><p>“Right…” Gilbert said, frustrated. “Redheads with terrible tempers just <em>aren’t </em>my cup of tea.”</p><p>“That’s <em>fine</em> by me, because I’m not at all fond of— of curly haired know-it-alls,” Anne seethed. “Good god, why all the girls find you <em>ever</em> so charming is beyond my comprehension!”</p><p>“Thanks for your honesty, Anne— <em>truly</em>— I’m SO glad we had this talk!” Gilbert said heatedly.</p><p>“Yes, and I’m <em>SO</em> glad I came out here with you to catch my death instead of staying inside!”</p><p>Anne’s last outburst gave Gilbert pause and suddenly, the fire that had lit in his eyes while they’d been arguing was replaced by concern as he took in the way Anne’s arms were crossed in front of her, shoulders raised up towards her ears.</p><p>"Are you cold?” Gilbert asked, voice laced with worry.“I'm sorry Anne-- I shouldn't have brought you out here."</p><p>"It's fine,” she sniffed stubbornly.</p><p>"It's really not…” said Gilbert softly.</p><p>He didn’t elaborate, but a few seconds later, Anne felt the heavy weight of Gilbert's jacket draping over her shoulders and the muscles she didn’t realize she’d been holding taught relaxed. The warmth coupled with Gilbert’s distinct scent settled over her, washing away any trace of irritability she’d been feeling just moments before.</p><p>"Won't you be cold now?” Anne asked, her voice small, as she put her arms through the too long sleeves.</p><p>"I'll survive,” Gilbert smiled.</p><p>"I'm sorry,” they both blurted out at the same time, before sharing a laugh.</p><p>“Why were we arguing again?” Anne asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Gilbert said through light laugh.</p><p>“Maybe a better question is, ‘why <em>do</em> we argue so much?’” Anne amended.</p><p>"I think we've just spent so much time at each other’s throats, that it's sort of become our thing," Gilbert mused. "If it makes you feel any better, I wouldn't want to argue with anyone else.”</p><p>Anne couldn’t help but laugh at that. In a strange sort of way, it was probably the most romantic sentiment she had ever heard in her short life (of course, she would never tell Gilbert that.)</p><p>“I really would make a terrible wife though— for <em>anyone</em>, not just you,” Anne said, after a moment, brow furrowed. “Maybe it <em>is</em> for the best that neither of us feel…<em>that</em> way.”</p><p>“Don’t look so worried, Anne— it’s not like I’m proposing,” joked Gilbert. “But maybe we could try being friends? We’ve spent all these years bickering— perhaps a little change would do us some good.”</p><p>“I think I’d like that very much,” Anne said, sticking her hand out toward him. “Friends, then?”</p><p>“Friends,” Gilbert agreed, givingher hand a little shake.</p><p>The stars were starting to light up the night sky now and Anne fidgeted with the buttons on the cuffs of Gilbert’s coat as her eyes traced the beginnings of constellations. She chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly nervous that maybe she wouldn’t know how to be Gilbert’s friend without constantly looking for a reason to be mad at him.</p><p>She was grateful when he took it upon himself to speak next. She should have known he would. In a lot of ways, being with Gilbert was as easy as breathing— even when they were fighting.</p><p>“Will you miss it? Avonlea, Green Gables-- when you're out in Charlottetown full time next year at Queens?"</p><p>"Yes. I thought making a list might help. You know, just of the things I’ll miss the absolute most,” she said, turning to look at him. “But it got so long I found myself having to come to terms with the fact that I'll miss everything…<em>and</em> everyone…”</p><p>"Even Billy Andrews?" Gilbert asked, quirking an eye brow.</p><p>"Well, maybe not Billy Andrews!” Anne laughed, scrunching up her nose. “What about you?”</p><p>“I haven't really thought about it to be honest,” Gilbert said through an exhale. “Toronto just…doesn’t feel real yet."</p><p>“But you’ve left before— didn't you miss anything while you were off exploring the world?" Anne asked then. "I assumed you did because you came back…but I never thought to ask."</p><p>"I did miss some things— more than I thought I would,“ he confessed, giving her a meaningful look. ”Well, just <em>one</em> thing really..."</p><p>Anne waited as long as she could for Gilbert to elaborate, but it wasn't long before her curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to tell me what it is you missed so much?” She asked impatiently.</p><p>“Nope,” Gilbert said through a grin. “Not yet anyway.”</p><p>"Tease,” Anne said, shoving him playfully with her shoulder.</p><p>Gilbert laughed and they slipped into a comfortable silence, lulled by the music they could hear wafting out into the night air from the ballroom inside.</p><p>He watched Anne while she turned to look through the expansive bay windows, her eyes shining and a soft smile gracing her lips as she watched the couples twirling around in time to the music within.</p><p>"Would you like to dance Anne?” Gilbert asked, hand outstretched toward her.</p><p>“Oh…" Anne started, caught off guard by his question. “That’s okay-- I know you didn't feel much like dancing tonight."</p><p>"I believe I remember saying I didn't want to dance with anyone <em>in there</em>,” Gilbert said pointing to the room beyond the windows. “But we’re <em>out here</em> so...will you dance with me?"</p><p>"I <em>would</em>…it’s just...I don't know how to dance like that,” Anne said, suddenly feeling quite bashful. “I don’t think waltzing falls under Mrs. Lynde’s list of dances that are considered proper for 16-year-old girls to partake in.”</p><p>"That's okay-- I'll teach you,” said Gilbert, holding his hand out to her once more.</p><p>This time, Anne took it before muttering a shy “okay.”</p><p>Gilbert guided her closer, smiling down at her when she was an arm’s length away.</p><p>"This hand goes up here..." he said, taking Anne’s left hand and placing it softly on his shoulder.</p><p>"And <em>this</em> one...” he said quietly, lifting their clasped right hands. “Stays right here in mine.”</p><p>"And what about <em>that</em> one?" Anne asked softly, nodding her head towards Gilbert’s free hand. </p><p>"This one goes here on your waist…” Gilbert said, placing it there before using his grip to draw Anne even closer.</p><p>“What happens now?” She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“Now?” Gilbert echoed. “Now, we dance Anne-girl.”</p><p>For a moment, Anne was worried she’d trip over her own two feet— or worse, step on Gilbert’s— but with Gilbert holding her so close, it was easier than she thought it would be to follow as he lead them gracefully around the terrace.</p><p>She laughed as he spun her out and away from him.</p><p>“See? It’s not so hard,” he grinned, tugging at her hand. “Now, twirl back towards me— I’m going to dip you.”</p><p>Despite Gilbert’s warning, the dip he promised still came as a surprise. Suddenly, Anne found herself teetering dangerously on the heel of one foot. She let out an undignified squeak and squeezed her eyes shut tight, bracing for an impact with the floor that never came thanks to Gilbert’s quick reflexes.</p><p>Gilbert was above her when she finally dared open her eyes once more, his back bowed, sturdy arms keeping her safely suspended off the ground.</p><p>“Maybe we’re not quite ready for dipping yet,” he laughed as he pulled her back up so she was vertical again.</p><p>Anne blushed as he resumed their previous hold and traded the flashy footwork in favor of a gentle sway.</p><p>"Where on earth did you learn to dance like this?” She asked.</p><p>“Picked it up while I was away,” said Gilbert simply.</p><p>“You must have gotten a lot of practice in to be this proficient…”</p><p>“Not as much as you’re suggesting,” he grinned cheekily. “Hardly any at all, in fact-- but I <em>am</em> a quick study.”</p><p>Anne shot him a tight smile thinking that perhaps Gilbert just didn't want to tell her that he'd found himself a secret sweetheart at one of the many ports he’d stopped at while he’d been away at sea. She was surprised that the idea of Gilbert with someone else stirred up a funny feeling that settled momentarily in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Besides, the thing about dancing,” he continued, distracting Anne from grappling with the momentary bitter sting of jealousy. “Is that it’s all about finding the right partner…”</p><p>Gilbert dipped her again with no forewarning— only this time Anne was sure they’d gotten it right because it didn’t feel as though she was about to topple over and bring Gilbert crashing down with her.</p><p>“And the right partner is quite hard to come by,” he said before pulling Anne back up as the song ended.</p><p>“Thanks for the dance,” said Gilbert, lifting one of Anne’s hands to drop a kiss on her knuckles for the second time that evening. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”</p><p>“I’ll pencil you into my dance card,” Anne promised.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that,” he smiled back.</p><p>They stood staring at each other then, Anne willing herself to look away (or at least let go of Gilbert’s hand). She was finding it difficult to do either at the moment. Her eyes stayed fixed on his, searching, as though maybe if she studied the flecks of gold and green swirling among the honey brown for long enough she might finally understand why it was that she and Gilbert kept gravitating towards each other like moths to a flame.</p><p>It was the sound of the string quartet spilling out onto the terrace, instrument cases scraping against the concrete as they made to leave for the night, that finally broke the spell they’d both momentarily found themselves under.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Anne whispered, stepping back as nonchalantly as she could when she realized that at some point during their staring contest, she’d moved closer to the boy currently standing in front of her. “I should probably get to bed.”</p><p>“Can I walk you to your room?” Gilbert asked.</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Anne said before she could think too hard over any implications his escorting her might have.</p><p>They walked silence, Anne leading him up three flights of stairs and down a long corridor. She was grateful for the fact that they miraculously didn't run into any of their schoolmates along the way.</p><p>“This is me,” she said, stopping in front of one of the many nondescript doors. “Thanks for walking me back.”</p><p>“Any time,” Gilbert said. “See you on the train tomorrow, then?”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Anne agreed, hand on the doorknob.</p><p>Gilbert shot her a small smile before turning to leave. It was then that Anne found herself reaching out to tug on his elbow.</p><p>“Gilbert, wait…”</p><p>“Did you forget something?” He asked eyebrows knotting together as he turned back towards her.</p><p>Anne said nothing as she stepped closer. And then, with one arm braced on Gilbert’s shoulder for support, she reached up and pressed her lips gently to his cheek.</p><p>“What was that for?” Gilbert asked, feeling drunk off of Anne’s very essence as she lingered there for a moment before pulling away.</p><p>“For everything,” she whispered, smiling shyly at him before slipping into her room.</p><p> </p><p>It was only after she’d closed the door and pressed firmly to the wood as she willed the adrenaline coursing through her body to settle following her boldness, that Anne realized she’d forgotten to give Gilbert his jacket back.</p><p>She took off the garment, folding it up carefully before placing it neatly on her bed. Moments later, the sound of the doorknob jiggling had Anne quickly moving to hide the jacket under a pillow. She had just enough time to shove a last stubborn corner out of view before Diana, Ruby, Tilly, and Jane tumbled into the room in a fit of giggles.</p><p>“Anne! There you are!” Diana exclaimed, rushing forward. Anne caught her around the middle as Diana flung her arms around her in greeting.</p><p>“We saved you some currant wine!” Ruby giggled, waving a bottle in Anne’s face.</p><p>Anne stifled a laugh, rather impressed that there was more wine to go around given that Diana in particular smelled as though she’d bathed in the sweet, boozy beverage, <em>and</em> that the other girls weren't much better off.</p><p>“Thanks,” said Anne, taking the proffered bottle. “How was the party?”</p><p>“Oh, it was like a dream!” said Tilly through a giggle as she twirled once before falling back onto Anne’s mattress.</p><p>“She spent all night dancing with the Pauls,” Jane explained.</p><p>“That’s true…” sighed Tilly.</p><p>“I don’t know how you had much time to notice— I seem to recall you spending quite a bit of time with a certain Mr. Inglis!” Diana teased.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Miss Barry!” blushed Jane. “I seem to recall you chatting up a storm with Cole— he’s certainly grown up some since he moved away, hasn’t he?”</p><p>“Cole doesn’t count— he’s just a friend!” Diana claimed. “Tell them, Anne!”</p><p>“<em>Sureee</em>…” Ruby teased under her breath.</p><p>“Sounds like you all had a positively scrumptious time!” Anne said, smiling at her friends.</p><p>“Oh yes! though it would have been much more fun if you’d have been there Anne— at least then I would have had someone other than Moody Spurgeon to keep me company,” said Ruby, sinking on to Diana’s bed. "He’s nice and all, but he’s not as interesting of a conversationalist as you are.”</p><p>“I’m sure you were too busy dancing the night away to notice I was gone,” said Anne.</p><p>“Ruby didn’t do much dancing— though not for lack of invitation— none of the boys were good enough for her,” Jane snickered.</p><p>“I can’t help it if I have incredibly high standards!” Ruby sniffed. "Anyway, I thought I might ask Gilbert if he fancied a friendly dance but I didn’t see much of<em> him</em> tonight either— he was harder to track down than you were, Anne.”</p><p>“Didn’t I see Gilbert talking with you and Charlie for a spell earlier in the evening?” Diana asked.</p><p>Anne felt a blush creep across her cheeks at the mention of Gilbert’s name.</p><p>If her bosom friend had seen Gilbert intervening when Charlie had finally caught up to her, than she must have seen…<em>other things</em>…Diana didn’t elaborate, but a knowing smile spread across her lips and Anne knew that she’d be hearing all about what Diana had seen much later when they found themselves with a moment alone.</p><p>“Oh…yes! He um… well he just…” Anne thought for a moment, extremely aware of the four pairs of eyes trained on her. Finally, she figured it would be easier to go with the partial truth. “Well, you all know how insufferable Charlie has been ever since he posted on the take notice board. Gilbert was just…helping me out of a tight spot so I could make a quick getaway.”</p><p>“That was awfully kind of him,” said Ruby through a yawn. “You really should try and be nicer to him Anne. Gilbert’s a lovely guy, and he <em>clearly</em> enjoys your company— when you’re not arguing that is….”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Anne said, smiling at Ruby who was fighting to keep her eyelids open.</p><p>“We should probably call it a night before Ruby falls asleep on Diana’s bed,” said Jane as she moved to stand from where she’d been sitting on the edge the mattress.</p><p>“Good idea,” agreed Tilly, lifting herself from Anne's bed.</p><p>Anne and Diana walked the three girls to the door, promising to sit next to them on the train back to Avonlea tomorrow before setting out to get ready for bed themselves.</p><p>It wasn’t until Anne had turned the lights out and they were both tucked under their respective blankets that Diana’s voice spoke out into the darkness of the room.</p><p>“I hope you don’t think you’re off the hook, Anne— just because I’m a bit tipsy now doesn’t mean I won’t be expecting a full report of what your night entailed when we get back home tomorrow…" said Diana sleepily.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about my dearest Diana,” Anne replied innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow, Anne would find herself downplaying the night she’d spent in the company of one, Gilbert Blythe, as she and Diana enjoyed an afternoon stroll around the Lake of Shining Waters.</p><p>Because no one, not even her dearest friend, needed to know about breathtaking sunsets, or waltzes bathed in the moonlight— or about how Anne may or may not have fallen asleep that night with her nose pressed against the soft material of Gilbert’s jacket, a smile tugging at her lips as his warm woodsy scent lulled her into a peaceful slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading (and thanks in advance if you're kind enough to leave a comment or kudos!) </p><p>All of you who were so supportive of "To Know What It Would Feel Like" are a huge reason why I found myself inspired to dive back into another story so soon after I finished my last one, so trust me when I say that your words of encouragement truly mean the world!</p><p>I'm actually already working my next piece which, is surprisingly shaping up to be a modern-AU. It's throwing me off a bit to play with the idea of Anne and Gil in the modern world but for this particular story, I think it works! Anyway, I hope some of you will stick around/keep an eye out for that whenever it gets posted. :)</p><p>Until next time! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>